Episode 3
This page contains spoilers for episode 3 of The Pink Corruption. Proceed with caution. ''"I'm sorry, Cyan..." - ''Cube Beginning The barrier that Cube created around the trees failed without a sleeping Cyan’s help, causing Dub to easily send a laser blast through it, sending The Helicopter and the hero and caretaker flying far away towards Poly Forest as the Sun cowers in fear. Iris, surprised, decides that he needs to find them. He commands Ketches, the boat, to sail in that direction. Meanwhile, Dub removes the Trees of Life from the ground, draining the surrounding area of its energy. Dub only wanted the Cyan Tree's power at the time, so he consumed its triangles/icebreaker/power doritos (similar to New Game), to transform him, making him more powerful than his previous form. Dub left out the unused Tree of Lifes by splitting them up in three separate places, infecting them and turning them pink. Dub had quickly built a tower (or Factory) and on the top of this structure is Dub playing his guitar. (Similarly to the Industry levels) He is briefly shrouded in darkness like a shadow, and when lightning strikes, he sneers at the camera with an evil grin. After this, the intro plays. Middle (1) Later, Cube slowly wakes up to the sound of Cyan‘s (now awake) alarmed chirps. After frantically looking around to see where he had landed, he notices Cyan on the root of a broken tree. Cube jumps (likely with enhanced strength) across the nearby river to find that Cyan had been damaged. Starting to cry, Cube asks Cyan what happened to him, but due to the latter only being in his primary form, Cube cannot understand, but apologizes regardless. An unknown yellow figure approaches Cube and taps him on the shoulder. The figure, known as Pentellow, consoles him, telling him that she knows how to fix his hero. Cube hesitates, but allows her to take his hand with Cyan in the other, and lead him to a hideout. Once they leave, an unknown corrupted figure (later revealed to be Lycanthropy) continues to observe and follow them from a distance. Pentellow wakes up two heroes, Orange and Tsavorite, but Cube was thinking about how Cyan was damaged, including his infected counterpart. The thinking part was interrupted by the two when they noticed there were other heroes in the hideout. (making Cyan happy) Pentellow revealed to the other heroes that Cyan was hurt, and the two approached near Cube, happy to meet the new duo. Orange uses his ability "Levitation" to lift Cyan up, while Tsavorite uses his ability on Cube's hand, similarly to how his caretaker took Cube’s hand earlier, while asking their names. Cube revealed his name including Cyan's, and soon after, the two heroes begin the process of healing Cyan, which was successful. After Cube was seeing Cyan fully repaired, he thanks them, but Pentellow gave him some advice about Cyan. Then Orange and Tsavorite ask questions how he was damaged. Cyan tells Orange about the incident, who becomes surprised. The two heroes come closer to the new hero, able to understand the square’s high pitched chirps. Orange advises Cyan that what attacked him was dangerous, and that he should tell Cube, only to get a series of chirps likely telling Orange to do it instead. The latter obeys, telling Cube a corrupted flower attacked Cyan. Cube gets confused by this because Cyan had defeated something bigger than a flower (Acrilimus), Pentellow then thinks that it's not an ordinary flower. Pentellow notices something that she was looking for someone. Cyan was turning into his secondary form at this point. Pentellow mentioned that Pyrare was the first caretaker and his hero Gold, and has much knowledge about the Tree of Life and Dub. Cube suggests that they should go now, but at the Factory, in the underground, Dub was experimenting with the infected Tree of Life, then a infected flower notices Dub that Cube was infected, Dub asks the infected flower to leave, then he thinks about the incident, but was sad just because Cube was not there at the Factory. Then he is saddened about Barracuda, because, as we'll find out in a later episode, he's dead, and Dub thinks that he should do the same as Cube, and will make Barracuda proud. Middle (deleted scene) Iris is seen, riding in Ketches. Ketches makes conversation, asking him if he thinks Cube came across Pentellow, his girlfriend. Iris agrees, and tells the sailboat that knowing her, would have asked him to help find Pyrare. Ketches then initiates a game of ‘I Spy’ to make the search easier. Later, Pentellow is seen walking with Cube and the other heroes. Pentellow spots Gold and gets his attention. He turns around, angry as always, and notices Cube and Cyan, asking if they are new. Pentellow tells him they are, and motions for Cube to come closer. She introduces him, and to Tsavorite’s delight, he flies around happily and pulls everyone close to each other, glad that hero and caretakers alike are reunited. (However, Gold is very upset.) Suddenly a giant pink hexagon whizzes by towards the caretakers, surprising everyone. Gold and Tsavorite manage to save Cube and Pentellow respectively right before impact. Middle (2) Later on, the story continues on Cube sitting with the three heroes, asleep in his scarf, with Pentellow frustrated because Pyrare is always in the same location he always had been. He thinks that the flower around, Pyrare had to leave. Pentellow says that he's strong enough to take down most corrupts. Iris, completely bored, arrives at the specific location with the Boat, then finds Cube but doesn't notice Pentellow, then asks Ketches to wait. Cube notices Iris coming, Pentellow was excited. Iris comes over to Cube, thinks that Cube is (was not) with The Helicopter, but Pentellow goes over to Iris. which makes their triangle glow in their torsos. Iris tells them that he had seen a village not far that includes an inn. (knows that they are finding Pyrare), Cube was getting sleepy. Then the video moves closer to a flower. (Lycanthropy) At the Inn, appears to be occupied by all, Inside Cube's room, was with Cyan, ashamed because of Cyan being hurt. He got worried because he wasn't helping Cyan than expected, When he looks at Cyan, Cyan turns away from Cube little bit then sighs and Cube eventually sleeps. With the sound of a drop of water, Cube wakes up on a platform in an unknown place. Then wanting to know where he is, (his virus was synced with the music) the voice of a corrupted shape says that he's inside of his soul. The virus that he is carrying gets out of Cube and floats to another platform. An unknown corrupted figure lookalike appears out of the virus. Ending Cube asks the lookalike his name, then the lookalike reveals his name, Cubic, and mentioned that he is the virus that he is carrying. Then reveals that he is the same shape and a part of Cube, Cube said that he is not part of him, but Cubic thinks he's fooling around, letting him use his claws. One of the claws grabs Cube, forcing him against the wall, then Cubic walks onto the water approaching Cube. Then tells a short history of Cyan. Then he says this quote: "Nothing but doubts of you being a good caretaker fills your mind.", and says if he is correct. Then Cube currently agrees but regains back control. Then mentioned that his bond with Cyan will make Cubic stronger. Cyan then wakes up Cube by saying his name, and regains his cosnciousness back, then he notices what he had done, then he asked them if he was attacking them, but Orange replied that he (Cube) was trying to attack Cyan, and told him everythingtwhat happened. Cube then gets upset then apologizes, but Cyan says it wasn't his fault and there is no need to apologize, Cube then asks them to teach Cyan to defend himself, and not wanting to be hurt again, Orange describes it's already morning, then the three of them head out. Cube then thinks that he should ask for Iris and Pantellow for how he can protect Cyan. Then he heads over to Iris' and Pentellow's room, then Cube mentioned that he needs to talk. Then Cube what can he do for Cyan, and already knows to raise and aid Cyan, but doesn't know how to. Pentellow then starts off that Cyan's first and second forms are classified as babies, and if Cyan acts like it, Cube might not raise them correctly. Iris then says that he should raise Cyan how a hero should be, Cube then thinks that the aiding part is protecting them. Iris then says that he shouldn't protect but fight alongside them if they think it's impossible to beat a corruption on their own, then if successful, it increases their bond with Cube. Cube had reacted, then Pentellow that if his bond with Cyan is stronger, the stronger Cube and Cyan can get, Cube discussed that he hasn't been helping Cyan in the slightest way, then mentions his infection is getting aggressive and wants to attack him. (Cyan) Pentellow had already noticed, and says he shouldn't be worrie, because Pyrare had the same corruption and never was fully corrupted. Then it ends. And the "To Be Continued" title card appeared. Category:Episodes